1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an image input/output system comprising an image reading device such as a scanner and host equipment such as a personal computer, as well as an information recording medium which stores programs capable of being executed by a computer of the host equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
For inputting images to host equipment (typical of which is a personal computer) or for reading images for facsimile transmission, there is known a scanner that reads an original such as a photograph or a document and that then outputs image data.
The scanner is connected to host equipment. In accordance with a scanner driver program installed in the host equipment, a read start signal is transmitted to the scanner from the host equipment to read image data, which data are then displayed on the screen of the host equipment.
However, if the original to be read is not loaded or if the original is not conveyed due to some trouble of a conveyance system, it is impossible to read the original. To avoid this inconvenience, the conventional scanner is provided with a sensor for detecting whether the original is present or not. If there is no original, the sensor advises the user of the absence of original.
In the conventional image reading system, however, after the absence of original has been recognized in accordance with a signal provided from the sensor, the reading operation is stopped until transmission of a new read start signal.
Therefore, after the original has once been loaded, the user is again required to perform a setting operation of the transmission of a read start signal on the host equipment. Such an operation is required even when the original can be loaded at once. Thus, the conventional system has been inconvenient.